Swimming
by SavannahSweety
Summary: Beth didn't know why but she had a sudden urge to swim. She loved swimming as a little girl, and when she saw the pond the first thing she wanted to do was dive in. It was warm enough, and the water seemed clean. She knew Daryl wouldn't let her. "Don't be stupid," he'd say to her. But right now, she didn't care. Bethyl OneShot.


Beth didn't know why but she had a sudden urge to swim. She loved swimming as a little girl, and when she saw the pond the first thing she wanted to do was dive in. It was warm enough, and the water seemed clean. She knew Daryl wouldn't let her. "Don't be stupid," he'd say to her. But right now, she didn't care. She felt gross. She needed to wash all the dirt, blood, and pain away. Her eyes watched Daryl as he bent down and scooped up some water. He splashed his face and was good to keep moving. But she needed more.

"Daryl," She was hesitant about asking. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "Can we rest here for a bit?"

She hadn't asked that in a while, knowing they needed to keep moving. Daryl stared at her, wondering if there was something wrong. Who knew what was going on in that girls head. It must be hard for her, losing her sister, father, and everyone that she cared about in the prison. Hell, it was so hard for him, he couldn't imagine what she was going through.

"Why not?" He finally said, throwing his stuff down and sitting next to the water. Beth walked up next to him and put her stuff down also. She didn't sit though, her eyes on the water. "Whatcha thinking about?" Daryl surprised himself by asking. Small talk wasn't his thing, but for some reason the words just slipped out.

"I want to swim." She stated, her head turning to him. Her blue eyes met his and she smiled softly. "I haven't been swimming in a long time."

"You want to swim here?" He questioned, looking at the pond.

"I just feel, gross. Like I probably look disgusting and I feel like I smell really bad, too."

"Ain't nobody care what you look or smell like."

"I _care._" Her eyes were like daggers and he smirk at her, thinking it'd be a good time to tease.

"Why, you got someone to impress?"

She blushed at that, but then quickly folded her eyes and huffed, "No." She said harshly. "I just don't like feeling like crap, okay?"

"Well, go on then. I won't stop you."

She lit up a bit, and then grinned. She started with her shoes, hurrying to take them off. She didn't even care if this was risking their lives. She just wanted to swim. To feel the cool water around her and wash away all her troubles.

_It should help, a little_. She thought to herself as she slowly started to take of her shirt. Daryl coughed and suddenly she remembered his was there.

"You just gonna get naked in front of me?"

"Not naked. I'll just swim in my bra and underwear."

"And you're okay with me seein'?"

"Well, why not? I mean gosh Daryl, it's not like this is highschool and you've never seen a girl in her underwear before. And you're not the first guy to see me. Plus, I'd rather have you look out for me just in case something happens. I know you'll protect me." She smiled softly, tilting her head. She continued to undress and Daryl averted his eyes. He wouldn't look. It was stupid to stare anyway. She was nothing special, and she was right. He had seen plenty of girls naked. Mostly though, they were his brothers prostitutes. Daryl didn't like that many women. Most women he'd come across were trash and weren't his type. Hell, he didn't even know if he had a type.

He heard a splash and realized Beth had headed into the water. He glanced at her and heard her say how cold it was. "What did ya expect? A heated pool?" He responded. She looked at him and glared, but then started rubbing the dirt off of her. "Why don't you come in too? You could use a bath." She giggled at herself and he scoffed. "I don't care about that shit. I'm fine."

"Come on, the waters great!" She sounded so excited as she played in the water, washing herself off.

_This is stupid. _He thought to himself, watching her let her hair down and dunk under the water. _What if walkers come? _She came back up and ran her fingers through her hair, combing it. _Or another group comes. I can't protect her if she's half naked. Dumb girl._

Even though he had all these thoughts of danger, he didn't stop her from enjoying the little time they had. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he didn't mind it. She seemed so happy in that pool of water. He liked seeing her happy. He wanted to make her happy in this shit world. If he couldn't be, then at least she should.

He wasn't paying attention, and suddenly he felt water hit his face. He paused for a moment, and then slowly turned his head, anger in his eyes. "You lil shit!" He jumped up as Beth laughed. She splashed him again, and Daryl groaned. "Come on girl, stop. You're gettin' me wet."

"Well I said you could use it." She giggled, then gasped as Daryl stepped in the water fully clothed.

He was coming after her. She didn't know what he was going to do. He looked angry, but not at the same time. She swam backwards, trying to get away, but he grabbed her, and threw her up in the air, causing her to splash down in the water. She came up quickly, laughing. "It ain't funny." He said, splashing water at her. He loved the way she giggled and splashed back at him. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was having fun with her now. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. She brought that out in him. As they fooled around, it seemed like they weren't in this Hell. But soon, they both had to snap back in reality as Daryl spotted a walker headed their way.

"I got 'em." He walked out of the pond, and took out the knife that he had on him. The walked moaned as he limped towards them, reaching out for Daryl as he got closer. Daryl hit him back, then quickly stabbed him in the head. The walker fell down, and Beth got out of the water herself. She didn't bother drying off as she threw on her clothes. Daryl turned back to her and smiled a little. "Time to go." He sad, a hint of disappointment in his voice. She nodded, and they grabbed their stuff and headed off.


End file.
